


Junkrat's Love Shack- The Nasty Couch

by FunkyMeihem



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Comedy, Couch, Doggy Style, F/M, Hot, Sex, Sweet, doggystyle, falling, heat - Freeform, sofa, sweaty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 16:36:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15319689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FunkyMeihem/pseuds/FunkyMeihem
Summary: Mei visits Junkrat's home in Australia for the first time. Spending the night, she underestimates the lack of air conditioning, his junker bachelor pad lifestyle, and his stinky-arse sofa. But as usual, despite the odds, they make things work the best they can.





	Junkrat's Love Shack- The Nasty Couch

  
“Home sweet home! Nothing like it in the world, eh? I tell you now, Snowflake, I’ve blown things up around half the globe and there’s still nothing out there quite like Junkertown! You just uh…you give me a minute to make sure everything’s ship-shape in there. I’ve got a routine to keep things safe while I’m away, yeh? But sometimes I set up wires and then forget about where they are, and then there was a particular incident where I boobytrapped my fridge and forgot about it. Reached in for the creamer one day and boom! That’ll knock you up in the morning! And then there was that one time, I thought me outhouse could use a bit of added security, so I-”  
  
“Jamie, please, it’s really hot out,” Mei interrupted him a little impatiently. “Can we _please_ get under some shade?”  
  
She stood there, bags hanging from both arms, feeling terribly exposed out in the flat red dustpan where Junkrat and Roadhog had made their little compound. Junkertown rose up like a monolith in the distance, though too far away for its shadow to ever fall upon them…Because that would actually provide some relief from the sun and apparently they couldn’t have that, noooo. Ugh. How could it be so hot out here? She knew it was just the heat itself, that the radioactivity levels here were easiliy survivable with treatment, but it felt like everything was harsh and sharp and yellow and glowing, almost like Junkrat’s eyes, and how could anything have ever lived out here, much less him?  
  
The writhing, molten rays of the mid-day beat down upon her, evaporating the sweat that was flowing off her in rivers, dripping and oozing down her pale skin but doing nothing to cool her down. She could feel herself dehydrating just by standing there, shriveling up all gray and brown and withered like a piece of beef jerky if she stood there for too long. Like the dried strips of beef that he had gnawed on the entire trip out here. And despite all the sunscreen she had smeared into her entire body, with Junkrat very insistent on helping her reach certain spots, she was fairly certain that she could see gray steam rising off her skin as she was being cooked where she stood.  
  
Foolishly, she thought she had tried to prepare for it this time, with light cotton clothes and denim and chemical UV blockers. She was almost as half-naked as the junkers themselves, wearing (in her mind) embarrassingly short shorts that seemed far too high and too snug on her thighs, and a light blue tank top that was already soaked with perspiration and drooping down her shoulders to reveal an equally soggy bra beneath. How unpleasant. Even the wide-brimmed summer hat she had brought as a shield could do little against that unrelenting sun  
  
A shadow flitted across her, and she glanced up to see a lone vulture wheeling high, high overhead in a slow circle above her. Maybe she really was roasting alive, if she was already attracting scavengers.  
  
Another type of scavenger was already fumbling with the lock to the crumbling wooden shack he called home. It was a simple structure, little more than a shed, with piled lumber and metal sheeting for walls. Like the man himself, it was covered in hasty patch-jobs to cover old damage; nails sticking out everywhere, nailing planks and tiles and metal bits over all the holes and cracks where the sun and wind and blowing sand had started to come in, until it couldn’t be ignored any longer. And in true Junkrat fashion, there were blast marks all over, black ash staining the wood to the point where even Australia’s blistering UV rays couldn’t bleach it clean.  
  
“Know you’re overheated, lovey, but just got to give me a tick with the house here, then right she’ll be! Hold on, gotta see if anyone’s been trying to pilfer my things. Heh, wouldn’t go well for ‘em. You wait here.” He turned to the door, pulling out a comically huge archaic keyring and several old security cards.  
  
There was a loud, suspicious number of clicks, then a beep, as Junkrat began undoing a series of complicated-looking locks welded into the door. He held up a finger for her to wait, then reached in with his peg leg to push aside the rug, revealing a dent with an armed, smiling metal trap inside. Dropping to his knees in the doorway, he fumbled with it for a moment, disarming it and hauling it over one shoulder as cheerfully as ever, as though having a bear trap under the welcome mat was the most normal thing in the world. He vanished inside, and she just kept hearing more and more clicks, and clacks, and metal pieces coming apart, and one time there was a loud snapping noise and he shrieked and cursed. She almost rushed in after him if he hadn’t yelled out to her he was fine and to stay out a bit longer.  
  
“Damnit! Hold on, I’ve go to…where’s the thing…Ah! All right, you’re good to go! Come on in, feast your eyes on the most intimate, intricate, inner workings of Junkrat’s Love Shack. S’right, let it take your breath away!” He took a deep inhaled breath, then promptly began coughing. “Or uh…maybe let it air out a little, first!”  
  
Hefting her bags and heading up to the door, she ignored the large NO TRESPASSING and KEEP OUT signs plastered everywhere, and peeked inside. The inside of the shack looked much like the outside of the shack, only with peeling wallpaper trying in vain to cover it up. It was filled with his ‘treasures’, though she could not tell them from the rest of the debris. Heaped into piles in two of the corners were perilously stacked collections of scrap metal and electronics, and scavenged oil drums filled with screws and bits and more of the same. In another corner was his work desk, though she mistook that for another junk pile at first too. It was little more than pieces of wood set up on cinderblocks, with prototypes of new traps and bombs and frags scattered across it, his mad scribblings and papers tacked up everywhere around it.  
  
The junker’s kitchen was in similar disarray, not much more than an outdated, rust-covered cooling box, a washing basin without a faucet (as he collected water from the pump in the yard when he needed it), and a selection of cast-off kitchen gadgets that he had repaired himself. Clearly his most prized possession was his coffee pot, if the enormous collection of scattered mugs and cups was any indication.  
  
Finally, wedged into the very last corner, was his actual living area, his den. It consisted of little more than a very dirty rug, a television with a cracked screen, a few odds and ends like his cricket gear and a little propped-up coffee table…and his ‘bed’. Although his bed was just a couch. A very old, very filthy, very off-kilter couch that was a kind of pea-soup but also kinda-brown color where she wasn’t sure what color it originally might have been. The cushions, flattened and hard as a brick from years of steady weight, lay askew atop it, with another slab-like pillow and a rough scratchy-looking blanket for his covers.  
  
She had seen fairly rough bachelor pads before, but this was the roughest and bacheloriest pad she’d ever seen in her whole life. But he was looking at her with his hands clasped and wiggling like an over-excited puppy, yellow eyes nearly sparkling as he presented his home to her.  
  
“Whaddaya think, darl?”  
  
“It’s…nice!” she said, even if she wasn’t sure how nice it was. Maybe for junkers, this _was_ nice? And it was all he had, and she surely wasn’t about to disparage it. She took a few steps inward, and the floorboards creaked beneath her feet. A bit of dust, mixed with sand, sifted gently down from one of the beams overhead, falling down in little showers atop them, and she waved a hand and managed a smile and a little cough. “Still a little dusty though! When were you last here?”  
  
“Near on a year ago, I think? Or was it…Uh…Er…Roadie would know. Been a while, though! Here, here, put your things down.” He didn’t even wait for to put them down, swooping in to take them from her and carrying them towards the little den area, setting them on the rug. “Not to worry, I’ll open the big port, and get the air movin’ through.” Scrambling back past her, he opened the windows by his desk, then hurried to undo yet more locks on what seemed to have once been a garage door on that side of his ‘house’. Straining both arms to undo the metal fastener, he grunted aloud as the door came loose, then swung out with a squeal of hinges, to crash open as a ramp onto the ground.  
  
Mei blinked, watching him. “Do you just leave it open? What about the…I mean, aren’t there bugs and animals and Australian things around here?”  
  
He reached up and began to un-bundle the mass of mosquito netting tied at the top of the door, draping it down and taping it at the bottom. “Heh, more worried about other junkers pokin’ around than I am about the beasties around here. Keeps the mozzies and flies out well enough, anyway. Lets in a bit more light too. There we are.”  
  
The extra light from the open door had illuminated the indoors a bit more, and she found herself looking at his smaller living quarters again, looking at the posters hung above his sofa. There were sports teams, mostly the rugby and cricket that he adored so much, wrestlers, and several different mech-fighters from the Junkertown Arena Grand Champions. Tilting her head, she pointed at some of the stranger looking ones. “Who are these? I don’t really know much about mechs, other than Hana’s MEKA.”  
  
“Oh yeah, Hana thinks she’s just top tits because her MEKA’s all modern. Well, junker mechs got their own specialties too. Did ya know her fancy-arse MEKA got pummeled in the champ’s ring? Hehehehe, she still doesn’t like to talk about it. Wrecking Ball took her to task for sure.”  
  
“Wrecking Ball? The round one here?”  
  
“Yeah! Real strange bloke, that. He shows up, fights like a damned demon, and then just…leaves. Lots of folks have tried t’figure out who he is. Managed to follow him one time, way out into the desert, he thought he’d lost everyone. And he had, except for me. Finally saw him get out of the mech. Was somethin’ real ‘off’ about him, though…Can’t remember what it was… Oi, Mei. Throw on the fan over there, will you?”  
  
Glancing about, she found the fan he was talking about, a big stand-alone metal thing with thin plastic ribbons tied to the rungs. She pressed the button and it cranked a bit as the ribbons quivered, but not much.  
  
“Give it a whack, darl! Always said, you can get anythin’ workin’ again with the right tools and few good whacks!”  
  
Frowning down at it severely, she opened her palm and smacked it down into the motor. As if chastised, it uttered a whining noise as it seemed to re-crank, and it sputtered to life again as the ribbons danced and it began blowing hot dirty air directly into her face. Wiping the grit away from around her mouth, she coughed and spat a little, waving away the cloud of brownish-gray that had sifted off the now-moving fan’s dusty blades. “I wish I could have brought Snowball. We could have dispensed a few cooling packs around here.”  
  
“Well number one, it would be absolute bonkers to bring a drone around this place. There’d be a crowd ready to rip it apart soon as they set eyes on it. And two,” He held up three fingers. “I hate that thing and it hates me, and I don’t want it making its stupid faces around at my things! Asides…” He grinned, taking an almost menacing step towards her, his peg leg clanking on the wood. “Nothin’ wrong with a bit of privacy for a bloke and his girl in his own home, eh?”  
  
She paused from where she was trying to re-pin her bun, her hair having fallen limp and damp around her neck again. “Oh no you do not, you wipe that smile right off. I know that smile. It’s too hot out, I can’t even imagine moving, much less…that!”  
  
“What if I did most of the movin’?”  
  
“Jamie!”  
  
“Ugh, fine. No fun at all, darl. Eh. Guess I should let ya unpack anyway, and I need to go help Roadie with a few repairs while we’re here. I swear, the big galumph’s absolutely lost without me! Here, just swipe down the coffee table there for whatever you need to set up. Plug’s over there. Oh, unplug whatever that cord is first.”  
  
She followed said plug, yanking it out of the wall socket and then squinting down at what it was attached to. “What is this…Wha? Jamison, why do you even have an epilator?”  
  
The junker looked up from where he was searching through a toolbox on his desk. “Is that what that thing is?”  
  
“Where did you get one?”  
  
“I dunno.”  
  
The menacing looking device, printed with pink flowers on the handle, was tossed aside with a clank as she just shook her head. “Sometimes I forget that I just shouldn’t ask.”  
  
She opened up her bags, pulling out her computer equipment and spreading it out across the dusty coffee table, one of its legs replaced with a glued-on brick so it wobbled slightly on every movement. Flipping open the projector screens, they flickered a bit before a holographic map of Australia hovered up into the hot air. Hitting the sync button, she started the data feed, gathering all the information from her equipment in the the miles-away red zone. Charts and graphs and weather pattern feeds began popping up all over, and she brightened a little as they did.  
  
“Everything seems to be working great! Although…this really might take a while to get started, are you sure you don’t mind me kind of camping out here for a bit?”  
  
“Pfft, nah. Like I said, got repairs work t’do with Roadie anyhow. You do all your weather bits in here while I go take care of a few things. Remember, if you see a snake, it ain’t like the snakes back home and they are _not_ more afraid of you than you are of them, they’re gonna go right for your balls…Er, I mean, your leg or ankle or whatever. Nasty venomous types too, probably, so don’t let them fang ya. Just take that sharpened snake hoe over there and try to aim for the head. Or scream real loud and I’ll come do it for you!”  
  
“Uh-huh,” she said, only half listening as she watched the feed continue. Then she blinked. “Wait a minute. Venomous snakes? Jamison, are you messing with me again!”  
  
But he was already gone.  
  
***

* * *

  
  
She’d had no idea how Junkrat and Roadhog were able to do physical work around the farm in the heat of the day, while she lay sweaty and overheated even with the fan blowing directly on her in the shade of the house. But he returned later on, with a tray full of ‘Chinese Take-away’ from Junkertown proper. Although calling it Chinese food would have been overly generous. She had traveled all over her home country and sampled many different local cuisines in many different cities…but never had she seen things like kangaroo meat Dàbāo or Peking duck made out of ibis. Jamison had even made a valiant attempt at ordering something vegetarian from the place, but she was pretty sure she saw greasy little balls of…something or other, scattered amongst vegetables clearly plopped out of a can…So she sat eating one of her pre-prepared meals she had brought with her instead.  
  
At least some of the heat had finally seeped out from the place, as the sun went down and the sky darkened. She still sat on a pillow on the floor, an empty container of noodles nearby, clicking through weather patterns and compiling her data while Junkrat lay draped on his stomach on the horrible old sofa, watching a rugby game from Sydney on the cracked television. The equipment was all in working order and there was a treasure trove of backlogged data from Australia’s weather patterns here. But her legs were starting to cramp from sitting for so long, so she moaned a little as she stretched, her arms hiking above her…although she made a face as the motion shifted her sweaty bra upward and stuck too high on her ribs, leaving her tugging at it uncomfortably.  
  
Jamison honed in on it right away, as usual. “Ya know, darl, there’s a reason no junker ladies bother with those things. Might as well be wearing a pair of sponges on your tits. Asides, it’s just you and me here.”  
  
“I guess you’re right. I mean, not about the sponge thing but…It is a little too hot out.”  
  
He watched with interest, yellow eyes alight as she reached up under her tanktop and did that utterly mystifying maneuver that ladies did, taking off their bras without taking their shirts off. Unhooking those damned things on the back, then drawing up her arms and bending them to pull the straps down, first one, then the other, then she hunched her shoulders and…pop! There it was, as she reached up into her shirt collar and pulled out the bra itself. Fucking magic, that’s what it was. Lady bra magic. And a real nice plus was now he could see the outlines of each nipple beneath the thin cotton fabric, little subtly pointed hints poking out where the tank top was stretched thin across her ample chest. And well, fuck yeah!  
  
He reached out, metal hand resting on her shoulder, the digits clicking a little as he drummed them across her skin. She leaned into him, and he immediately forgot about the rugby game on the telly, sitting up on the sofa and bringing his flesh hand to her shoulders as well. Again she leaned to him, almost in a little pleading way, and he began to rub and press his fingertips into the meaty areas around her neck. A little massage, which she seemed to enjoy. So he pulled her up closer towards him, in between his bony knees and his peg leg, against the sofa as he continued his work as junker masseuse.  
  
Of course, he was never as patient as she was, so he soon got bored with her shoulders. He started rubbing other things too. Like her back, digging his fingers around her shoulder blades and spine, or running his hands up and down her arms, and then his fingertips were tracking down her collar bone, and completely on accident, he hooked both hands under her tank top and snaked them around her ribs, pushing her tank up until it bunched around her collarbone, starting to press and massage at her breasts as he pulled her closer up against the seat of the sofa. He bent over and started delivering little wet kisses to the back of her neck, tasting her sweat there and nibbling at the tip of her ear because he knew it annoyed her.  
  
She dissolved into his favorite little giggles, but still she protested, squirming sheepishly as her breasts were cupped in each of his large palms, a little damp and perhaps a bit clammy under his touch. “Jamie, come on. I’m all sweaty and hot.”  
  
“Well, of course you’re hot, I always thought so. And ya taste good to me,” he insisted, and for emphasis, he stuck the flat of his tongue out and gave a long, slow swipe to the back of her neck to make her squeal a bit. “You’re not gross at all, s’just a bit too hot out for a little Snowflake. Makes sense she’s starting to melt a little. Heh…Melt. Wet.”  
  
“You are incorrigible.”  
  
He bit lightly at the back of her neck, teeth closing together on her nape, very carefully pinching together on the thin white skin. Just like he thought, it sent a wave of gooseflesh prickling across the rest of her, and he grinned and gave a little squeeze to her breasts with both hands before he nipped her again and parted his teeth to speak into her hair. “Oi, that’s real accusatory, isn’t it? Especially with you minxin’ right in front of me, strip-teasing, tempting me all over. Usin’ your tits for evil.”  
  
“Oh my gosh! All I did was take off my bra!”  
  
“Like that’s not enough, right there!” He paused, lips still hovering around her skin. “Ya know, spent a lot of nights in this place, on this couch. Real lonely nights, if ya get my drift. Never thought I’d get a lady back to this raggedy ol’ couch of mine. But now I got a prime one, right here. So…Why don’t you come on up here, maybe this couch won’t seem so lonely after that? Lotta good memories on this thing, if I’m remembering them right! Whaddayasay we make a new memory right here, just for Junkrat…”  
  
It wasn’t a lie at all. He’d spent a lot of time on this old thing.He’d never been much good at sleeping soundly before he’d met Hog or Mei, and he’d spent too many nights to count just laying there awake, with his blood vessels turning his eyes red as he stared up at the broken ceiling and let his mind wander into dark places. Or there were some days that had been too hot even for him, leaving him trying to nap away the heat of the afternoon with all limbs sprawled out on its filthy cushions. Of course, there had been the opposite problems during the winter times, when the desert’s fierce heat had been drained away and he had been left shivering and miserable under his tattered blankets. And still other times when it was just him and the flies and his hand shoved into his trousers, fist pumping away desperately for some relief.  
  
That old couch had served him well, grimy and worn as it was. But all those times, he had been alone. Never in a thousand years would he have thought that one day he’d be bringing a lady to his shack, and she could sit with him on the couch and kiss him, and he could put his arm around her, and snuggle under blankets and watch movies or whatever, and do what couples on couches did together. Sure, she was looking at the furniture like it was going to bite her, but this meant a lot to him. After all these years, his love shack wouldn’t just be a silly name! About bloody time.  
  
Mei was a little less sure of things, especially when he started trying to bodily pull her up onto the couch with him and she was becoming more and more aware of the faint smell coming from the cushions…not something she could place entirely, but maybe a combination of baked macaroni and feet, with a hint of corn chips? She wrinkled her nose, but didn’t resist when he wrapped both arms around her ribcage and bodily lifted her up to sit between his open legs.  
  
He was already half hard, the too-familiar bulge poking insistently at the cleft of her ass, trying to reach through his shorts. And his breath was starting to quicken, as his hands wrapped around her and began fondling and massaging at her breasts once more, soft white flesh bulging on either side of his palms as he pinched and toyed with the puffy little pink nubs at the front. It was easier with her in his lap, though he still had to bend his long, lanky spine down to reach the much smaller woman, kissing and licking more patterns over her throat.  
  
But she was responding nicely, sweetly, like the good girl he adored. She uttered a little stifled moan but lifted her chin, baring the column of her neck to him. Never one to turn down an opportunity given, he dove down to press more kisses to the side, licking and sucking and fastening his lips around little spots of flesh until they bruised. Always handy to leave little marks on her like that, little patches of pretty blue and purple and red, so he could look at them later after he forgot, and remember that it was he who’d made them. She scolded him sometimes, had even been forced to wear a scarf once or twice when he got overzealous…But out here, in a more lawless land, his lips were probably the softest things that could bruise her and he intended to keep it that way.  
  
“Heh! Hehehe…Now this what it’s about, right here!” he crooned into her shoulder, “Just a decent bloke going to have his own girl, in his own bed, in the comfort of his own home. What a classic!”  
  
As always, she was prompt to point out the inconsistency. “But your bed is a couch.”  
  
He groaned into her throat. “Bed. Couch. Home sweet home, either way. Bloody hell, woman, don’t ruin this for me. I’m gonna have you, right here, get you real proper sweaty and show you what’s what. You’re on Junkrat’s turf now!”  
  
She stifled a giggle, sounding amused at his threat. “Oh really?”  
  
“Strewth! Here, let me show you,” he said, sitting up on his knees and going to shuck the rest of her tanktop off, untangling it from where he had shoved it above her breasts. Pulling her arms up, he tugged it up and over her, leaving her top half bare to the warm night air, her tits finally as free as his own. It was only fair, after all. “Yeh, that’s the way!”  
  
Mei’s lips screwed up into one of her little half-hidden smiles, and she started to say something in return but was given no chance. Junkrat set back upon her like a starved dingo, long arms wrapping around her half-naked body and manhandling her up onto the couch with him. Snickering madly, he maneuvered her over his legs with ease, and then practically shoved her onto her back onto the cushions. Tossing his lanky body atop hers and pushing apart her knees, he positioned herself between her legs and renewed his assault on her, holding her in place as he began peppering more suckling kisses onto her bared chest.  
  
She squeaked and squealed like she always did, just like he wanted. Squirming beneath him, she was laughing and pushing at the top of his head and saying “Jamie!” in that scolding manner that wasn’t really scolding. They wrestled often like this, with him ‘overpowering’ her and her completely letting him, or her fighting back and trying to flip him, which he also completely let her do. Eventually it would get more heavy and handsy, and soon she’d be chanting his name in an entirely different way. But even though he always tried to be careful, sometimes he still bit too hard or gripped too tightly…so he jolted away from her immediately when he heard her utter a little, “Ow!”  
  
He sat up, looking down at her. “S’wrong? You got tender bits?”  
  
“There’s something jabbing me in the, um, my back…What is that?” She frowned and rolled uncomfortably, and she squirmed upright enough to reach under her, to the lump that had been prodding her in the butt, even through the couch cushions. Her fingers found something cold and hard, what she thought might be a spring or a metal support bar, but when she yanked at it to adjust it, it came away in her hands. Blinking, she withdrew a shining solid gold bar out from under her, staring at it in an understandably mystified way.  
  
Junkrat stared down at it as well, then brightened ingeniously, smacking his forehead. “Ooohhh, riiiight! I hide some of the stash under there!”  
  
“Gold? Did you really hide gold under here?” She peeled back some of the cushion, and saw that there was a pile of gold bars and bits of treasure tucked away into the gap between the frame and the cushion; a bit like a sad, lumpy, kind of smelly dragon’s hoard.  
  
“Now, now, I happen t’think it’s comforting to know it’s so close by. In fact, you should be proud. I’m a self-made man, I am!”  
  
“But didn’t you steal all of it?”  
  
“Details, details. Here, darl, since you’re being all picky,” he grumbled, grasping her around the middle and going to pull her to the opposite end of the couch. Even now, sometimes he didn’t understand her. Personally, he would love to be surprised by a gold bar jabbing him in the ass. Still, he decided to just get back to the task at hand, even shoved a pillow behind her like a real gentleman, before going to lower his face right back into her cleavage. And just to annoy her, because she was annoying _him_ , he started to make extremely loud and exaggerated motorboat noises as he burrowed between.  
  
“Jamison!” She pulled lightly at his hair and protested, before narrowing her eyes and swiftly retaliated. Jamming a leg between his thighs where he was kneeling on the sofa, she rose up until she found the crotch of his tattered shorts, and pressed her shin up to begin slowly rubbing him up and down, curling her toes as she did. A little awkward, perhaps, but the pressure was enough to grab his attention for sure, pressing the rough canvas right up to chafe against his groin. He was already getting hard again.  
  
A shudder ran through his body, dragging his face across her soft, soft chest until his lips could latch onto her left nipple. Little pink crown jewels of the tits, they were, and so nicely sensitive. She moaned aloud when he suckled at her, lashing the nub with his tongue and occasionally grazing and tickling it with the very edges of his teeth. Her face was turning almost as pink as those cute little nippies, too. As pale and soft as she was, she blushed easily and could turn pink on a moment’s notice, whereas he had to get the blood positively surging to show any form of flush through his tough and oft-sunburned skin.  
  
He latched his lips again and sucked a little harder, before drawing back, a string of saliva dripping between them before he transferred his attentions to her right breast. That was the ticket. She’d stopped protesting about the state and smell of his couch, and was becoming more and more relaxed by the moment…Especially when he cunningly slid forward to lay beside her, slithering his flesh hand from her ribs, down over the curve of her chest and her soft belly, and deftly undid the top button to her shorts. Pressing his hand in and under the elastic of  her panties, the zipper parted by force as he reached further and his wrist disappeared into the pastel cloth, down between her open thighs.  
  
At that, she lay back for him and let him roam. Her breath was deep and steady, and her eyes half-lidded and heavy behind her glasses. Bedroom eyes, that’s what they were called.  
  
Unable to suppress a little muffled giggle around her breast still in his mouth, he swirled his tongue and released her so he could speak once more, because no matter the damn situation, he was always a talker.  
  
“That’s the way, love. That’s the way t’be. All nice and soft and sticky, just for Junkrat,” he hissed, and pressed his middle finger down between her soft lower lips. They parted easily, letting him dip inside. It was just as he’d said, feeling the wetness in her, just waiting for him to draw it out. He brought another finger into play, slicking it up before adjusting his wrist to find that one sensitive little button, kept protected under that little hood of flesh…  
  
There it was. He knew when she exhaled a little harder than before. He swirled his long digits inside her, pressing them apart just slightly, opening her up for him before pulling them out to rub soothingly at her clit once again. All the while, he kept lavishing his attentions on her chest, leaving little purple bruises there too. He soon had her squirming again, and every movement of his fingers down inside her panties was now accompanied by soft wet sounds. Oh, perfect.  
  
“Too hot for all this, s’got to go,” he said, before he abruptly grasped the belt loops of her shorts and started wriggling them back and forth, tugging them down and off her legs and tossing them aside. Her panties went next, with their little dark, wet area where he’d been playing inside them, slithered down across her wide thighs and discarded just as easily.  
  
“What about you?” She shifted atop the rough blankets, still trying to get comfortable.  
  
“You’re right! Fair’s only fair!” He wasted no more time, fumbling and clicking at his belts, unbuttoning and unfastening until he simply let them drop, collapsing into a wretched pile around his leg and peg. But just to drive the point home, he reached down to pick them up again, and threw them a across the room as if they had offended him. Then he rounded on her, his erection proudly on display. It jutted out from his scrawny form almost comically, swaying with every movement as he came to kneel on the couch above her. Even as she watched, a drop of clear liquid leaked out of the tip and slid down its length. “Now, where were we…”  
  
She looked away coyly, but played along. “I think you were about to um…give me an Australian kiss?” she suggested.  
  
“Thaaaat’s right, that’s exactly where we were!” His grin fell open, teeth still bared as he ran his teeth along them like a hungry animal. Squeezing himself onto the couch and pushing her up a bit, he dropped onto his belly and wasted no more time, seizing each of her legs and draping them open on either side of him as he descended on her cunt with mindless abandon. The wetness from his fingering her was still there to greet him, and he flattened his tongue to get all of her at once. He gave her a few long, dragging strokes with his tongue, before latching his lips onto her clit and gave it a sucking pull before he pulled back with a little pop. “Slick and sweet! Just like canned peaches!”  
  
“What?”  
  
She still didn’t know what that meant, always giving him a puzzled look when he said it. Maybe one day he’d tell her. But for now she forgot about it quickly, letting her head drop when he dove back in to begin eating her proper. He stroked his tongue up and down her, leaving moisture behind and leaving her wetter still, sloppy and sopping with both her fluids and his saliva. Up and down, and back and forth, he let the long, sinuous muscle do its work until he heard her panting. He nipped at her lips carefully, before angling his tongue to delve inward, pressing his face in until it almost disappeared, until he dragged his tongue back up her and paused with his pointed nose resting in a silly manner right on the slope of her mound, eyes opening to look up at her.  
  
Her eyes were darker than his own, as brown as chocolate or coffee or other tasty things, although nothing was as tasty as her. If he looked closely, he could see her pupils were just as dilated as his own, and she murmured something in her native tongue, hesitating before reaching one arm to rest atop his head, entangling her fingers in his scorched hair. The weight of her hand only encouraged him as he dove back to work, feasting upon her until her eyes rolled back and she was writhing and arching against her pillows. She pulled and tugged at his hair without realizing, prickling almost enough to hurt if it didn’t already feel so good.  
  
He grinned against her, muttering something that he hoped was properly romantic, or might have just been gibberish. He sucked another kiss against her tender little clit before opening his mouth and his tongue rolled forth again, wet and messy and licking without mercy. Her squirming was growing mighty impatient, to the point where she was almost crawling away from him. And he couldn’t have that, so he looped both arms around her thighs, and pulled her back onto his face. And there she stayed, until the tongue torture grew to be too much and she had no choice but to come for him, uttering a little stifled cry as she shivered and relaxed under his grip.  
  
The fan continued to uselessly blow hot air around the little shack, doing nothing to cool the sweat on their bodies as he licked her clean. She ran the back of her hand at where her damp bangs stuck to her forehead, smiling down at him sheepishly. “Sorry, was I too loud?”  
  
He sat up, wiping at his lips with his forearm. “…Fuck, you’re adorable. Heh, ‘too loud’? Nope. Nope, darl. That was nothin’. Gonna get you shrieking until all of Junkertown is wondering what that noise is.”  
  
“No, you’re the noisy one! Hold on, let me put these away.” She removed her glasses, turning over and lifting to her hands and knees so she could lean and put them safely onto the table.  
  
Junkrat, who had been momentarily distracted by one of his posters and was on the verge of starting to think about rugby again, suddenly found his attention snapping back in place when he saw her move. Poor decision on her part, really. There she was on all fours, with her rear up in the air right in front of him. His arms flew up, fingers wiggling greedily, before he lunged and grabbed her around the middle yet again, dragging her back towards him. She gave a little affronted “Hey!”, craning her neck to look back at him while he started trying to position them once more.  
  
Sprawling his knees on either side of her, he bent his long upper body to loom over her, holding her in place with his mechanical hand while the other quickly wrapped around his cock. Preparing himself, he gave it a few strokes with one tightly knitted fist, looking down at where the blunted, swollen head pushed through his grip. Practically drooling now, he pressed himself to the glistening wet lips he had just been gorging himself upon, lining his cock up to her and pushing just slightly inside. All the preparation she had been soaked with had done its job, and he found no resistance in that slick heat. With his aim hitting home, he gave one firm forward motion with his hips, and pushed all the way into her in one gliding stroke.  
  
“Nngh, Mei…Soft…Fuck me, you’re so soft...” He managed to choke out a few strangled compliments, his hips slapping with a controlled pace against her plush backside, practically trembling as he tried to control himself. He adjusted her beneath them, shifting slightly when he felt her brace against the sofa and take more of his weight atop her, practically inviting him in for more. With a strange little noise in his throat, he quickly picked up speed. This felt better, fast and shallow thrusts meant to ease her into a rhythm and giving him the quick friction he needed, as the slap of flesh against flesh grew steadily louder.  
  
He placed one large hand against the small of her back, his thumb and one finger finding the divots just above each cheek. His poor girl really didn’t handle the heat as well as he could, and she was slick with sweat already, even though he’d been so careful not to overexert her. Nothing for it though, and maybe more sweat wouldn’t hurt, so long as she was…properly distracted. Sliding his hand down from her lower back, his sweat-slicked fingers drifted down her spine and pushed until he urged her shoulders down onto the sofa, her cheek resting on his blanket. It left her body posed prone, ass-up in the air and ready for more.  
  
Shuffling forward on his knees and mounting her more firmly, he continued driving into her with reckless abandon. He went deeper now. It was easiest for him in this position, controlling the speed and depth of every movement, able to maneuver her with both hands on her lifted hips as he used her. When he stretched upright, he could look down at where they were joined, where the pistoning length of his cock vanished into her again and again. And on every stroke, the soft flesh of her rear jiggled most temptingly, juddering on every thrust. The sight left him hungry for more, open mouthed and panting as a tendril of drool slid from the corner of his lip.  
  
He started to lose control a little bit, he had to admit. Completely understandable. They were both soaked in perspiration from the hot night, and the once-stale air of his shack was thick with the smell of sweat and sex and the sound of flesh on flesh. Plus the fact that she had begun moaning and making those little sighing noises he liked so much…He decided it would have been much stranger _not_ to lose control as such an onslaught to the senses.  
  
There was nothing left to do but ride her like his life depended on it. So that was what he did, so focused on driving down into that delicious little hole that he didn’t even notice that his movements had seriously upset the order of his couch. Every thrust had smashed the cushion he was on out of place, and it was starting to creep off to the side, towards the edge, even as his knees spread wider apart atop it.  
  
“Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me…Nnngh! Mei! Oh, that’s good! Yeah, you like that, darl?” He boldly lifted one hand, made sure it was the softer flesh one just in case, and then brought it swinging down to lightly smack it across her ass. She gasped and made a yelp, but moaned immediately afterward. So he did it again, spanking across the cushiony expanse of flesh and leaving a little red mark in his wake. “Yeah! Yeah, that’s the way- fuck! A little bit of the ol’ slap n’ tickle, just knew you’d waaaaAA _AAUUUGH_!”  
  
He reared back to give her another little spank, and that was when the movement shifted his knees so that the cushion completely shot out from under him. One knee was suddenly airborne while the other was falling off along with the cushion, and he toppled over to one side, flailing in a mess of skinny limbs and mechanical parts before he crashed onto the floor with a rattling thud.  
  
“Jamison!” Mei rose back to all fours, scrambling to throw her legs over the edge and follow him. “Jamie, are you okay!”  
  
Unhooking his peg’s knee that had somehow wound up looped around his opposite elbow, he straightened into a sit and managed a thumbs up. “M’allright, m’allright! It’s fine, just landed on the ground!” He rubbed one bruised hip ruefully. “Whoops, heh. Maybe oughta do something about that loose treasure cushion after all. Uh, are _you_ all right?”  
  
“Of course I’m all right, silly, I’m not the one who fell!” She tugged on his arm, pulling him up onto the couch and quickly fussing over him and examining him for any more bruises. Finding him more embarrassed than hurt, she sighed in relief. “Well, I don’t think any of the noises I can make are going to top that one. Do you want to stop?”  
  
“Did you come?”  
  
“Well-”  
  
“Then no!” He surged upright suddenly enough that it startled her, wrapping his arms about her and lifting her until only her toes scraped the floor. He kissed her roughly, apparently not about to let a fall slow his stride. Tearing his lips back, he managed his usual grin. “Just a little hiccup, that’s all! C’mere, darl.”  
  
She just went with it. Junkrat was always quick to recover from anything life could throw at him, and what was one little slip-up when he still had work to do? He peppered her face with more kisses, showing her he was more than all right, and quickly lowered a hand down to give his cock a few comforting strokes as well. That was the ticket. Mei let herself be guided back onto the couch, and after replacing the cushion and making sure it wasn’t going to be a repeat of last time, he joined her.  
  
Maybe a little less rough this time, he decided. She seemed to agree without him even saying anything, and squirmed down until her head was on the pillow again and she was laying on her back. He leaned down to kiss her again, cradling her face in one hand as his thumb swiped away a rivulet of sweat from her temple. Gathering her hips up carefully, he gave the cushion one last little test wiggle, and then returned to the task at hand.  
  
Pushing his hips forward between hers, his cock slid home with ease. He reseated himself, finding the beginnings of their rhythm again and started to roll his hips steadily into her just like before. She made a low noise of approving pleasure, reaching up with her hands against his chest, pulling him down to her. A few more strategic thrusts had him bottoming out, pressing deep, deep into that tight heat. Grinding long and hard into her a few times, until he had her gasping, he worked back up the speed from before.  
  
Once more the dusty stillness was interrupted by the slapping and squelching of damp, sweaty skin and his strange feral noises, grunting on every hard thrust. And soon he was jackhammering with all his might while she mewled and held on tight, pressing her nails into little marks on his bony back. Even while his hips worked feverishly, his top half kept her in place, growling praise into her ear and kissing her lips and face and anywhere he could reach. Nothing wrong with a little tenderness for one’s lady, even if he was balls deep inside her, after all.  
  
“Jamie! Jamie, Jamie…” Already she was calling his name. A favorable sign. She gasped and moaned and kissed him back, cutting off his wild panting and stealing his air when she hungrily forced his lips to hers and refused to let go.  
  
He wanted to tell her what a good girl she was, how good she felt and how good she made him feel, and just so, so, so good, everything was good. But that would mean he would have to stop kissing her, so he didn’t and just muttered nonsense into her lips instead. The guttural noises one of them could occasionally make would have to be enough, words wise. She clutched onto him, tighter and tighter, and he could feel her winding and tensing as she neared the edge.  
  
Like a gentleman, he would help her over it. He went all out, slamming hips hips into her almost brutally, fast and deep and with all the considerable power he could muster. One of his hands flew from its clutching grip, blindly raking down until they felt the little nub of her clit. It wasn’t the most graceful rubbing he could do, not at this angle, but it would help her. Just a little more. Just a little more… She writhed and moaned and then he felt her back arch as she clung to him…  
  
There it was! She came hard around his still-moving cock and he fucked her through it, the tightening walls of her cunt almost choking the life out of him. The fluttering pressure on all sides of him nearly made him lose it as well.  
  
Ordinarily, he would have come with her, pushed in as deep as he could and grind himself into an explosive orgasm inside her. But for some reason, he got an idea. He got an awful idea that he decided to just go with. Maybe it was their location. He’d fucked her all over the world, literally, but this was the first time that he’d fucked her in his own home. This was his home, his territory, his couch, and it was the first time that he’d fucked his lady in a place that was truly his. So maybe it was some lingering notion from that, this idea of possessiveness, and greed, and her being _his_ as well.  
  
Instead of pushing inward, he pulled outward. Jolting his hips back, his cock slipped out from her with a string of wetness still lewdly attached. Pulling himself flush with her hips, lifting her up just a little so her backside was cradled against him, he pressed his cock against the cooling skin of her mound…and only then he came, ejaculating a load of hot cum all over her belly. Strings of viscous white flew forth to stain her, sliding down her curves or pooling in others. To him, at least, it was beyond sensual, seeing her covered in the evidence that she was his along with everything else. Pride swelled in him, and that was almost as good as the orgasmic high itself.  
  
…Until she realized what he had done. Eventually she felt what had happened, and she peered over the the swell of her breasts to the messy white all over her stomach.  
  
“What the- Jamison! YOU JERK!”  
  
He sputtered a little, still holding her lifted rump, with his cock still resting on her belly. Caught after the act. “Uh…I didn’t…mean to? Okay, I might’ve-”  
  
“I’m all messy!”  
  
“No! No, you look good!” He moved to placate her, even when she tried to close her knees and kick at him a little. Seizing onto one of her legs, he lifted it up and began placing apologetic kisses to the soft skin under her knee. “I just…Uh, dunno, I wanted to see ya like this.” He tried giving her his best ‘puppy dog’ face, although his bushy brows and manic yellow gaze didn’t tend to lend itself to adorability very  easily. “Here, I’ll get something to clean ya-”  
  
Sighing, she lay back. “It’s too hot to be mad. Remind me to be mad at you later.”  
  
“You got it, darl!”  
  
“Did it get everywhere?”  
  
“Nah! Just on you, looks real cute, looks real good. Kinda…kinda turns me on again.”  
  
It really did look good on her. She was usually so fastidious, and now her belly was covered in his seed and she was a mess, just like him. He would paint a picture of it, if he could. One for the history books, this. Why, if he had a picture of-  
  
“Wait! Wait! Don’t move, don’t move even an inch! You give me just half a moment, here, darl. Oh, this is…Yeh, this is the best idear I’ve ever had!”  
  
His face positively lit up, grinning so hard that his teeth were about to crack, the black circles of his pupils huge and blown out and ringed by gold as he lifted himself off her. Once again, his skinny limbs went wild and he practically tangled himself up again, stumbling almost to the floorboards before he caught himself. Unwinding himself, he scrambled to his bag and began throwing things out of it, searching desperately for something that must have fallen to the very bottom.  
  
”Ah-ha! Here we are!” A moment later he finally found his phone, waving it in the air like a trophy as he scrambled back over to her. Licking his lips in excitement, he held it up to her in triumph, standing taller than ever with his skinny body held straight and no shame at all for his still-wet cock hanging bare between his legs.  
  
Mei was still in the haze of an overheated post-orgasmic lull, chest heaving steadily as she regained her breath. She looked up to him, but didn’t move as per his request. She didn’t really feel like moving much, anyway. “What are you doing?”  
  
“I wanna remember this, Snowflake. Wanna be able to remember you like this, can’t forget any part of it. Need some…er, evidence, y’might say. Just let me take a picture, yeah? Promise I’ll keep it secret, I’ll hide it in my own personal things, all safe-like. Can I?”  
  
Maybe it was still the fog from the sex speaking, or her overheated brain, but she found herself nodding along. She’d always been too shy for too much in the ways of dirty pictures, but he was all for this particular moment, and maybe if he was really careful with this one… “You promise you’ll hide it? Just between us?”  
  
“You think I’d want anyone else to ever see you like this?” he looked affronted, placing a hand to his chest. “No, no, no, I’m the one what did this. This is just for me, you’re all mine. Here, let me just…oh yeah, hold still, just keep lookin’ pretty.”  
  
Still in an overzealous rush, he reached under the sofa cushions and took out several gold bars, thrusting them into the crook of her arms so she almost cradled them. And he’d always liked her glasses too, so he snatched those up off the table and carefully tucked them onto ears with shaking hands. A few little adjustments and…Yes!  
  
This was how he wanted to remember this night. With Mei laying spread and open on his own sofa, body flushed from the fucking he’d just given her and covered in little red and purple lip marks all over her chest and neck. She lay propped up on his pillow, arms wrapped around his treasures, her bun askew and her glasses slipping down her nose, eyes still heavy with downcast lashes…and she was practically shining with sweat, a combination of the heat and her own exertion, with a trail of his cum oozing down her soft belly and towards that sweet, dripping pinkness between her half-open thighs. Even as he watched, it slid over the slope of her mound and trickled down the curve of her lips, down to the wet spot on his blanket.  
  
Droplets of perspiration were starting to drip from his own temples just from seeing her in such a state, as he lifted his camera and tried to keep his trembling still. Peering through the screen, he waited until it focused, waited until she looked up at him with those big, dark eyes…his Mei, all messy and ruined and a treasure among his treasures. As soon as the focus clicked, he began hammering the picture button, taking snap after snap of her like this.  
  
She at least had the werewithal to blush from pink to red, but at the last photo, she shyly lifted one hand, shuffled the gold bars, shifted her legs apart, and gave him a cheeky little peace sign as she posed for his last lewd photo. Glory be, he wanted to fucking throw the camera aside, forget about the pictures, and just jump right back in. But he merely huffed a loud breath, controlled his trembling, and hit the button one last time. Now he could have her like this forever, now he could never forget.  
  
“Did you get them?” she asked.  
  
“Oh, I got ‘em,” he assured her.  
  
***

* * *

  
  
The cum on her belly was turning cold and unpleasant, and she frowned down at it in disapproval. Really, that jerk. There was a rag nearby, although it looked like it had been used to wipe dust from the windows, stained with brownish-gray. Or at least…she hoped that was just dust. Blech. Finding the cleanest part of it, she swiped it across her stomach, cleaning herself up before tossing it aside. That was going in the garbage can later, for sure. If she could find a garbage can around here.  
  
Junkrat dropped the phone onto the pile of clothes, and collapsed back upon her eagerly, kissing and hugging and trying to snuggle her. It was more than a little cramped, though, with the two of them trying to lay side by side. It was still so hot out, and Mei still felt sweaty, and she was rubbing up against an equally hot and sweaty chest. It felt like her back was being stuck to him like sticky tape, and when she tried to shift a little away from him, she could practically feel herself having to peel off of him.  
  
Still, she lay there for a while with him, feeling his heart thudding against her back, until it had slowed to normal…or at least what was normal for him, his heartbeat always seemed to be ticking faster than hers. But the kisses he pressed into her hair were less desperate, and he was calming down. Occasionally he still twitched, or shifted, and when he tried to roll onto his back and put his hands behind his head like he liked to do after their little sessions, she realized just how little room there was.  
  
She was pushed to the very edge of the couch, trying to roll onto her side to make herself smaller. He was still practically radiating behind her, his body a furnace on an already hot night. Not to mention the fact that he had inadvertently put her right in the wet spot from before. And sweat was starting to leak over her just by laying there. There was simply no way she would be able to sleep like this, her eyes wandering to the little pack in her bags nearby.  
  
“Jamie, I’m not really sure I can go to sleep-”  
  
“I know just what you’re thinking, lovey.” He sat up, and she relaxed a bit before he hugged her and said, “No trouble at all! You know me, I’m always up for a round two!”  
  
“Wh- No! No, I mean, it’s just too hot out. And there’s just not enough room on the couch…and the couch is a bit…um…” She wanted to say ‘smelly’ and a few other words. “Well, let’s just say it’s crowded?”  
  
“Huh. Yeah, guess it’s a bit close. Here! You have it! You want I should sleep on the rug? I don’t mind.”  
  
“No! Nobody is sleeping on that rug. Here, you take the couch, I’ll set up my bed.”  
  
Which was exactly what she did, finally rolling away from him as her sticky skin peeled off his chest once more, setting her fogged glasses aside. She knelt down and came out with a small canvas pack, clearing a little area and moving the coffee table away from the  floor just beneath his sofa. Unfolding the plastic tube, she hit the button, and the inflating bed unrolled itself and puffed up within a few moments, leaving a nice, clean air bed and a brand new pillow. Throwing her sheet over it, she let herself drop back onto it, the cool cotton feeling like heaven against her nude form. She pondered putting on her pajamas, but vetoed that quickly. It would be cooler in the buff, and her companion had never had any problems with nudity, especially hers.  
  
“Gonna sleep in the nuddy, eh? Good idear, darl!” he said, nodding his approval. “Although I can’t be responsible for what happens if I see ya like that when I wake up.”  
  
“You’re ‘nuddy’ all the time. And I don’t even know if I’ll be able to move tomorrow, it’s supposed to be even hotter.”  
  
“Ah, it’s fine. The heat’s good for ya. Gets the blood pumpin’, the sweat rollin’, real healthy-like. Perfect for a mid-arvo rooting.”  
  
She grumbled and turned her pillow over to get to the cool side. “I’m going to get revenge on you. I’m going to rent a cabin somewhere really far north with a bunch of snow, and take you there, and then turn all the heat off and start talking about ‘rooting’ while you’re complaining.”  
  
“So…That’s a promise that we’re gonna root in a cabin somewhere, then?”  
  
“Oh, you’re laughing now…”  
  
She couldn’t finish her threat, too overheated and tired to do anything but lay there. She watched him as he lay onto his back, as he pried off the connections of his arm and the mechanical limb went limp. He set it aside, within easy reach if needed, and massaged at the stump for a moment before absent-mindedly reaching for her, forgetting he had no hand to reach her with. So he shuffled to turn onto his belly, reaching down with the hand he did have, down towards her little air-mattress. His nails brushed hers, and she quickly entwined her fingers around his, holding on.  
  
She lay there, running her thumb over the calloused skin of his palm, staring up at the holes in the ceiling where the moonlight was sifting down in tiny faded beams, dust motes sparkling as they passed over the light. Junkrat remained draped on his stomach, shifting to try and get comfortable, but eventually his movements slowed. Still holding onto her, even if it was just by one hand, she heard his breath sigh in that familiar way as he deflated all at once and fell asleep.  
  
The fan continued its soft mechanical whirring, the ribbons dancing and rustling against one another as they moved the hot night air around her sweltering body. Pulling their entwined hands up towards her lips, she kissed the back of his knuckles before letting her eyes droop shut. The heat kept her up for a while longer, laying there in the stifling dark and listening to the fan and his breath and the far off howl of some dingo or feral dog. But eventually she too, drifted away.


End file.
